junglebookfandomcom-20200222-history
Baloo
Baloo was the teacher of the Law of the Jungle . Biography Baloo taught the cubs of the Seeonee wolf pack the Law of the Jungle. His most challenging pupil was the "man-cub" Mowgli; despite Bagheera's objections he sometimes found it necessary to use corporal punishment against Mowgli, although when called upon to defend the man-cub against the Bandar-log he did not hesitate. Baloo was one of Mowgli's mentors. He, Bagheera and Kaa sang for Mowgli "The Outsong" of the jungle. The name Baloo The name Baloo is derived from the Pashtun word for "bear": bhālū from Sanskr. bhallūka; this is possibly a dialect form for bhalnū-ka < bharṇū-ka, from a word meaning brown: cf. sw. björn, OHG. bero, bear. The genuine word for bear is nevertheless ṛ́kṣa, like Grk. árktos (cf. Arctic), Lat. ursus, Arm. arǰ. In Disney productions A character named Baloo, based on Kipling's creation, has also appeared in various Disney productions, starting with that company's feature-length version of The Jungle Book. In this version, Baloo is an easygoing and fun-loving character who shirks responsibility -- seemingly far removed from the law teacher in Kipling's book. This version of the character has appeared in animated series, Baloo and King Louie (TV series) (as a adult bear), Jungle Cubs (as a child) and Disney's House of Mouse (as a guest), as well as a feature-length sequel to the animated movie. He also made a cameo appearance in the Disney on Ice play, Disney Presents Pixar's The Incredibles in a Magic Kingdom Adventure, meeting up with Violet. Disney's Baloo is arguably the most popular character in The Jungle Book. Baloo was made famous the song The Bare Necessities, sung by Phil Harris, in which he tells Mowgli how a life of leisure can be achieved by living off the land - if you know the tricks. baloo's making new friends list book 1- baloo meets mogli [ jungle book 2- baloo meets lucky the volture ] [ jungle book 3-baloo meets specabols bears ] he a dad of letter o a meerkat or sun bear [ boss ] in kolitas In an unproduced show called B-Players about supporting characters from Disney movies, Baloo was intended to appear as one of the better-off veterans of Disney films. Although the series was never made, it helped re-familiarize the Disney TV animation department with Baloo.Animation World Magazine Other uses *'Baloo' Latin for hullabaloo slang. *'Baloo' Common name for small pet Chihuaua Dogs, Otherwise knows as Bibis and Mehen. *'Baloo' is also the pen name of cartoonist Rex F. May. *Like all of the main Jungle Book Characters, Baloo is used as a name for an adult leader in many Cub Scout Packs. *In the Scouting world, BALOO is an acronym for Basic Adult Leader Outdoor Orientation, a BSA course for adult Cub Scout Leaders wherein they learn the fundamental skills for taking Cub Scouts on an overnight campout. * In Hindi, his name (बालू ) means "sand". Gallery Baloo and Mowgli.jpg|Baloo and Mowgli Mowgli giving Baloo a Back Scratch.jpg Baloo (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).png Baloo and Baby Mowgli.png Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo and Kaa.png Mowgli hugs Baloo.jpg Mowgli, Kaa, Kichi, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg Baloo (Jetlag Productions).jpg Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg image.jpg|Young Baloo in Jungle Cubs References External links * Baloo's profile @ Hoozoo Category:Bears Category:Mowgli's mentors Category:Movie characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Jungle book 3 Category:Animals Category:Cubs Category:Jungle Book 2014 Category:Jungle Book